xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
XPG Stellaris Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! The Role Play group that works off Captain Shack's, from XPG, videos, more directly his Stellaris series. Currently in Season three of his Stellaris Campaign, here you can find not only episode summaries of Season 3 but Season 1 and 2 as well, with all sorts of informations and stories about Shack's Stellaris RP universe : How to Become A Counsel Member - what it says. Still under work though Season Three Season three has just started, and the campaign is based around the Rebel Alliance faction from Star wars. The story and lore are extremely different of course, seeing how we begin season three over 1000 years after the end of season 2, and the runaway of the Migrant Fleet. Plunge into the lore of the third season : XPG Stellaris Season 3 - For up to date information on Season three The Great Exodus, Season 2 to 3 - How we got to season three There will likely be more content to fill this area soon, please understand we are still under construction. Season Two Season two kicked off hundreds of years after season 1. It started with high hopes and great goals. The humble empire started his conquest in the dark of the night. It grew fast as it fought against overwhelming forces, trying to spread its peaceful beliefs through superior firepower. Through some of the toughest of spots, the Imperial Forces fought, growing and learning, conquering and liberating. Adapting to the Shack doctrine, the Empire and its allies gained power and influence at an ncredible rate. Its members aided in some of the most important moments in its history, before its tragedic fall. You can read all about its history here : XPG Stellaris Season 2 - Season 2 Recap There will likely be more content to fill this area soon, please understand we are still under construction. Season One The Birth of a dream, the idea, the myths all started from this season. The first steps, the first milestones, defeats and victories. If you dont feel like watching it all over, here's where you can get a brief recap : XPG Stellaris Season 1 - Season 1 recap The Meeting Recaps & Poll Results Sometimes, it happens that certain circumstances may require a vote or a poll. It's our hope we can start taking poles on this Wiki. If that happens, the results will be posted here. Also, If we see the need, we will post the results of future meetings here as well. The Counsels Through out the Seasons, there has been at least two or three groups trying to RP what Shack is doing in the games of Stellaris. To those of you who would like to see and read about them, here's a quick link to our Past and Present counsel members. You can see and add yourself to the lists of current members, as well as see the past members : Community RP Roster - Current Season Counsel Season 2 Counsel Roster - Season two Final Roster History of the Counsel - the history of the Counsel Military Groups Since the first season of Stellaris, we have experienced the wrath or the protection of many different groups with many different goals. And most of the time, the most powerful of these clans were the Military Forces and their members, both sccourge and saviors of the galaxy. From the 181st "Blood Wings" squadron to the secret Ops teams, passing by the many groups working inside the Rebel Alliance, there's been many stories written, with the people that carved them: The 181st Blood Wings - An Elite Rebel Fighter Squadron led by the charismatic Lieutenant Gates, serving as bold test pilots or defenders of fleets. Mercenary Coalition - A group Mercenaries who aid the Rebel Alliance by policing the hyperlanes and escorting supply convoys. Their motto : "War is good for business". The Golden Path - A religious-military order, preaching the path of freedom and forgiveness through service, utilizing ancient technology from the Empire and powerful conviction techniques. Rovers of Eternal Horizon - A Pirate group led by Warton Fletcher, once feared by merchants across the galaxy, now semi-retired . Now aligned with the Rebel Alliance, the Rovers often assist their new allies in military operations deemed too risky by the Alliance Military Science, Scientists and Engineering The might of the Empires that were formed and expanded is not soley due to military victories. Certain groups have aided in these endeavors, like ARMCO, INCOM, Royal Naval Yards, The Imperial Shipyards and the newly founded A.R.S.R.B. Their parts to play and stories can be found below : Advanced Rebel Starfighter Research Bureau/A.R.S.R.B. - The Advanced Rebel Starfighter Research Bureau is the Incom division where men and women help expand our starfighter force by designing, testing and experimenting with Incom's latest technologies and the help of the Blood Wings squadron. Vrell Enterprises - Vrell Enterprises is the R&D arm of the Mercenary Coalition, a company dedicated to scientific research unbound by petty morality, making astonishing discoveries for the betterment of the Alliance. Their methods are unknown, and best left that way. Political Factions Over the Seasons, many different views have been formed over all sorts of events, with many different people and the factions carrying their beliefs, and odds are they will keep growing as the XPG Stellaris Group keeps expanding. From the pro-slavery movements of Season two, to the pro-contact movements of Season three, discover the many political assemblies that have evolved or are evolving over the years : Rebel Broadcast Network - Your official source of information concerning the Alliance's colonies, the political situation and all kinds of news and information from the entire Rebel Space and beyond. The Anti Contact League - Some say that alien species are awaiting us. But what if it was only to oppress us, conquer us, destroy us? What if they were not so kind to us? Join the Anti-Contact League today, for a better tomorrow in peace! Xeno Suffrage Coalition - During its time, the Empire conquered, enslaved and slaughtered many species. It our duty to not make the same mistakes they did, by engaging in diplomatic and peaceful contacts. Support us, support the Xeno Suffrage Coalition. Individual Choice Association - Fighting against the oppressive views of Empire's past, the ICA support free thought and equal rights for all citizens of the Rebel Alliance. Other Empires There are many other empires which seek to lay claim to the stars, each with their own unique government, culture, and ethics. The Rebellion is a relative newcomer to this galactic stage, and only time will tell which of their neighbors are allies, and which are their sworn enemies. Raxycodium Consensus - The Roxycodium Consensus is a Rational Consensus founded on the principals of logic and reason. Kel-Azaan Republic - With a strong military tradition and a mission to spread democracy across the stars, the Kel-Azaan Republic could prove either a steadfast ally...or a deadly enemy. New XPG Galactic Empire - An Imperial Remnant formed from the survivors of the original XPG Galactic Empire, this Empire did not abandon the Empire's beliefs like their rebel brethren. Commonality of Losstran Peav - Dedicated to the ideals of peace and understanding forwarded by its mythical founder, the Commonality welcomes any and all peace-loving peoples into its borders. Where you can contact us If you really like this and the XPG Alliance in general you can come join us at the XPG Alliance Discord, the link is the following https://discord.gg/DBVwWTn Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse